Running Errands
by nakaleteme
Summary: Sequel to Shopping List: Jack returns the favour by doing some chores for Ianto. Jack/Ianto


Title: Running Errands  
Author: nakaleteme  
Pairing: Janto (Jack/Ianto)  
Rating: PG13 for implications and content  
Word Count: 3,269  
Summary: Sequel to Shopping List - Jack returns the favour by doing some chores for Ianto

Authors Notes: Wasn't expecting to do a sequel really. I decided to post it as a separate story because you really don't have to have read Shopping List to understand or enjoy it. The format is different because it's from Jack's point of view, so it's a lot less methodical compared to the last one.

--

A black Range Rover careened around the corner of an intersection, glistening like a suicidal beetle as it hurtled down the street. Jack Harkness' right foot was glued to the gas pedal, a broad grin plastered to his face as the speedometer crept closer to 160kph. For a man who hated the sensation of being dragged back to life every time he died, Jack was surprisingly attracted to both speed and heights. His obsession with breaking the posted limit and loitering on rooftops baffled most of the Torchwood staff, but he had his reasons. The main purpose for his breakneck pace was usually something that had to do with a crisis, but at the moment he was simply running errands.

--

_"You really should get out more, Jack," Ianto said with a worried pout._

_"I've been a little busy this past week, what with the Gelth attempting a hostile takeover while UNIT does the same."_

_"Exactly," the Welshman sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, "You haven't seen anything but artificial light and steel for days."_

_"I've seen you," Jack replied, his smirk causing Ianto to blush._

_"Listen, I've got some errands I need doing, but given all the paperwork you've been filling out, I've fallen behind on my archiving."_

_Secretly, the captain though it was adorable that Ianto had labeled the archives as his._

_"Say no more! Just give me a list and I'll be off."_

--

Jack was currently skidding to a dramatic halt in front of an office supply shop. Cutting the engine, he stepped out and made his way towards the door. Halfway there, he wriggled uncomfortable and picked at his shirt. He'd been forced to don jeans and a t-shirt when he found his closet empty of the usual dress shirt and slacks. Even his great coat had been sent to the dry cleaners. Not that Jack minded. The huge stain of his own blood spread across the chest hardly brought out the color of his eyes. The jeans he'd borrowed from Ianto were starting to ride up, though, and despite the fact that he'd always loved an opportunity to get into the Welshman's pants, he wasn't enjoying the literal experience. Even though the receptionist had quite a nice ass, Jack's was considerably larger and needed more room than it was currently being given.

Pushing thoughts of asses and pants to the back of his mind for later, Jack sauntered through the front doors of the shop and down the first aisle. He searched for paper clips and found them on the fourth shelf, picking up a few packets and some thumbtacks for good measure. Humming softly as he made his way to the next row, he grabbed a few boxes of file folders and cradled them in his arms with the clips and tacks. Scanning his brain and figuring there was nothing else he needed, he made his way back to the front to check out. He spilled his armful on the counter, flashing a blinding smile at the clerk. The young teen blinked back in a sleepy reply, looking down to scan Jack's items.

"Beautiful day!" Jack said cheerfully in his American accent.

The boy looked out the front windows at the overcast morning sky. "Mm."

Jack's smile wavered and he gave up on the friendly 'conversation' and just dug around his pockets for cash.

"Thirty quid fifty."

Cursing under his breath as he stared down at the crumbled twenty-pound note in his hand, Jack shoved it back in his pocket and handed over a silver credit card instead. The clerk accepted it silently, sliding it before passing it back to Jack.

"Have a good day, Mr. Torchwood," the boy said in a monotonous voice as he handed a plastic bag to a surprised looking Jack.

He really had to stop letting Owen manage anything, especially if it required giving a name.

--

Barreling back down the motorway, Jack glanced at the neatly written list of errands Ianto had given him. He'd checked off the box next to 'office supply store' with a messy scribble that vaguely looked like either an X or a checkmark, yet somehow both. The next item on the list told him he needed to pick up a box of new sight-seeing brochures for Ianto's tourist office (another section claimed at the Welshman's personal property). No one really understood why the receptionist was so keen on keeping things up to date given that they rarely had a customer stumble into the fake office, but Jack appreciated his thoroughness and attention to detail. Before Ianto had showed up, the empty space above the Hub had been little more than a storage area. Needless to say, Jack was grateful for the tea boy and his apparent love for the more mundane tasks of life.

Bringing himself out of his thoughts, Jack coasted to a stop in front of Cardiff City Hall and chuckled at the thought of entering a government building without the reason being of national security. Walking up to the front desk with his usual swagger, he beamed down at the pretty receptionist. Not as pretty as his receptionist, of course, but pretty nonetheless.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing in a place like this?"

The blonde looked up, her unamused expression quickly brightening into one of pleasant surprise. Jack guessed that she had to deal with lecherous old men most of the time.

"What can I do for you, sir?"

She readjusted herself in her chair, crossing her tan legs and causing her skirt to rise higher up her thighs.

"If I told you the truth, my boyfriend would kill me," Jack replied with a predatory smirk that strangely complimented his chiseled features.

"Oh… well then, what's your business?" she asked in a cooler tone, uncrossing her legs and scooting her chair under the desk. Her smiled fell and Jack's attraction to her did the same.

"I'm here to pick up some new tourism pamphlets. I believe they're under the name of Ianto Jones. My boyfriend."

The receptionist coughed softly as he spoke the final word, ducking to one side and returning into view with a medium sized box.

"Here you are, sir. Good day."

And with that, she turned to face her computer and started typing. Jack forced a smile and picked up the package, muttering a small "thanks" before walking away. After a few steps he added a "bitch" under his breath. Making his way back to the SUV, he tossed the box in the back seat before sliding behind the wheel and pulling away from the curb.

Jack took a few deep breaths, the speed of the car calming his nerves. Drumming his thumbs against the steering wheel, he finally reached down to pick up his mobile and made a call.

"Jack?" Ianto answered, his tone suggesting that he was busy.

"Hello darling," Jack replied, smiling as he could almost feel the warmth of the Welshman's blush through the receiver.

"Have you finished those errands yet?"

Always straight to business. Jack loved that in a man.

"No, I'm about half way through. I was wondering if I should pick up lunch and swing by before I finish the other half."

"Tosh was hungry, so she ordered a couple of pizzas. Besides, the sooner you get your chores done, the sooner I'll let you come back."

"Aye, captain!"

They laughed together, Jack saying sweet goodbyes and Ianto adding soft shy ones. The captain waited for the Welshman to hang up first, and they both laughed again when, a minute later, neither one had ended the call.

--

Jack attempted to check off "travel brochures" from the list while driving at over 140kph as he raced toward his next destination. He was back to his usual cheery self after talking to Ianto, humming along with the song playing on the radio as he steered the SUV towards Ianto's usual dry cleaner's. Realizing he had missed a turn, he cranked the wheel all the way around to perform an illegal U-turn before letting go. The wheel spun back into place, straightening the SUV, and Jack shot off down the road. He made the turn the second time around and screeched to a halt to park messily on the side of the road. He hopped out and strutted into the shop, a small bell announcing his presence. A moment later an elderly man emerged from the door leading into a back room, standing behind the counter and peering up at Jack.

"How may I be of service to you, sir?"

Jack smiled. Good manners always brightened his mood.

"I'm here to pick up Ianto Jones' cleaning. He's feeling a little under the weather today and asked me to get it for him."

"Ah, so you must be Captain Harkness," he replied with a sagely nod. "Mr. Jones called earlier. I'll be back in one moment." The man disappeared into the back room, closing the door behind him and leaving Jack to himself.

The captain entertained himself while he waited by looking at the black and white snapshots that hung on one wall. A few were of families arranged neatly in front of the same house that hardly seemed to change through the ages. Another was of a couple in their Sunday best sitting in a horse-drawn carriage, the wide brim of the woman's hat shading both her and her companion. Further down the wall was a picture of a man standing in front of what Jack recognized as the shop he was currently standing in. Little of the outward appearance had changed. Even in the twenty-first century the front window still bore a sign announcing TAILOR instead of the typical neon letters spelling out DRY CLEANER'S. Jack understood why Ianto had chosen it. The place had a classic charm that the Welshman and captain both loved.

"Here you are sir."

Jack turned around to find the tailor holding an enormous amount of clothing that almost hid his small frame. His jaw dropped at the site of the giant bunch of plastic encased suits, shirts, and pants. Shuffled between the others was Jack's greatcoat, easily spotted as the garment that hung a foot or two below the rest.

"Is there always this much?" he asked as he took the clothes from the man. Though Torchwood employees got a good salary, Jack hoped the receptionist didn't pay for the frequent cleaning of Jack's clothes out of pocket.

"Usually, sir. Will that be all for you today?"

"Don't I have to pay?"

The man chuckled and shook his head. "Mr. Jones has a tab. He pays at the end of every month."

Bidding Jack good day, he once again withdrew into the back room. After a moment, the captain could hear a sewing machine whirring to life behind the door. He was still feeling guilty about the amount of cleaning Ianto paid for each month as he left the shop and returned to the SUV. He'd laid the clothes neatly on the back seat and had just laid his hand on the driver's side door handle when he quickly returned to the shop.

"I'd like to cover Ianto's tab for this month," Jack announced loudly, adding a quick "please" as the tailor returned to the front.

Blinking and looking slightly surprised, the man just smiled and replied with a nod. He took Jack's credit cards and ran it through an ancient-looking cash register that much have been refurbished to accept credit. He was still smiling when Jack looking up in the middle of signing a receipt he hadn't read.

"Is it possible to change the card on the account?" Jack asked as he scribbled the final, barely legible "s" in his name.

"Sorry sir, but we'll need Mr. Jones' approval first."

Jack nodded understandingly and smiled as he left the shop, sliding into the SUV. He had just finished ticking off the final item on his list of errands when his phone vibrated in his lap. Smirking slightly to himself, he flipped it open and read a text message from Ianto:

**One last thing and I'll let you come home. Sending you the address. Item held under your name. –Yan**

Jack unconsciously tilted his head to one side as he reread the message. What else would Ianto need? And why would it be under Jack's name? He shrugged the questions away and smiled as he revved the engine. "Yan" was a nickname he used when they were alone, and it still managed to make the Welshman blush softly when Jack whispered it to him. Another round of vibration on his leg brought him out of his thoughts as he opened the new text and scrolled down to scan the map. A little star indicated his destination, and he was already a few blocks down the street by the time he'd flipped his mobile shut.

--

There had to be a problem with his phone.

Not that Jack had any problems with the tiny shop he was currently standing in front of. In fact, he encouraged them. He had even worked in a couple during his time in Cardiff. Ianto was a different story. Though the shy man was indeed secretly quite kinky, Jack hadn't though it could reach this level.

A light bulb went on in his mind and he knew it wasn't a mistake. Why else would said "item" be under Jack's name? Trying and failing to wipe a grin off his face, Jack pushed open the door and entered the dimly lit sex shop. It was empty inside except for the girl at the front counter who didn't glance up from her book as Jack paused on the threshold to look around.

A huge wall of porn faced him, titles like Arma-Get-It-On scribbled on the plain white faces of the DVD cases. The shelves in the middle of the shop displayed various toys and other "playtime" things: handcuffs (got 'em), gags (a necktie suited nicely if needed), chains (not their thing), various leather garments (Ianto looked best in a suit or nothing at all), and silk ropes (… maybe he'd come back for those at a later time). Jack ignored most of what he saw, too anxious to see what Ianto had picked out. Sauntering up to the register, he leaned against the counter and waited for the clerk to look up. When she did, she seemed pleasantly surprised to see Jack looming above her.

"You have no idea how refreshing it is to see a handsome man in here," she confessed with a smile, setting her book aside.

"You're not too bad yourself," Jack replied with a smirk that would melt ice.

The girl smiled, setting her elbows on the counter and leaning on them. "What can I get for you, love? You can't be single, so perhaps something for the girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Jack corrected.

"Aw!" the girl squealed, straightening and clasping her hands to her chest. "Cute!"

Jack chuckled and flashed a rapacious smirk. "Maybe you'd like to join us sometime?"

She blushed brightly but returned the grin. "Not sure my girlfriend would appreciate that."

"She'd be invited of course," he corrected with a laugh, leaning against the counter. "Until then, I have to pick something up for my lover. He ordered something under my name. You wouldn't have anything under the name of Jack Harkness, would you?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she turned to skip towards the back room. "He was gorgeous! I could have sworn he'd gotten it for his girlfriend, though." Jack raised an eyebrow, his curiosity peaking. "I'll be back in a tick," the clerk cooed, disappearing from view. Returning a minute later, she set a long squat box on the counter with a smirk.

"Here you are. He already paid, so you're free to go. Come back soon and we'll talk about having our lovers meet."

Jack chuckled and bid her farewell, carrying the box back to the SUV and setting it reverently in the passenger seat. Sliding behind the steering wheel, he revved the engine to life and pulled out of the parking spot. His eyes kept sliding to the left as he drove, curiosity sparking in his blue irises. As he steered the SUV down the streets at an unusually slow rate (only 10kph over the limit) he began to fantasize about what was in the box. It was too big for any of the generic stuff. Besides, they had anything they might need secreted away down in Jack's quarters. He finally gave in to temptation, pulling over on the side of the road and parking with one wheel up on the red curb. Dragging the box from its place and into his lap, he slid a thumb under the lip of the top to rip off the tape. He flipped back the lid, shoving it onto the dashboard and peeling the tissue paper aside.

Jack stared at the box's contents for a moment, trying to figure out what was inside. All he could make out was a mixture of black and white fabric with the occasional red peeking through from the bottom of the box. Reaching inside, he pulled the garment out and held it up. A lecherous grin spread across his features as he inspected what he decided to be the sexiest maid outfit known to man, woman, and alien.

It was based on a stereotypical French maid uniform, though was clearly tailored to fit the larger frame of a man. There was also decidedly less fabric than necessary, made mostly of a frilly skirt and apron to wear over it. Jack's eyes slid back to the box. Inside was a pair of tall stockings, long gloves, a lacey choker, and a deep red garter belt. There was even a pair of pure white panties tucked neatly into one corner.

Jack couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he raced back towards the Hub.

--

Ianto was sipping a fresh cup of coffee when we heard his phone go off at his desk. Recognizing the ringtone as the one he'd set for texts from Jack, he tried to disguise his excited gait for a casual saunter as he made his way over to pick it up. Grabbing the sleek touch screen mobile from the top drawer, he tapped it twice to view the message.

**ur in truble, yan. go 2 my room. **

Ianto couldn't help but to chuckle at the combination of chat-speak and general Jack silliness. Smirking to himself, he replied.

**Love to, but can't my boss would get cranky if I slipped away from work. I'd get in trouble for sure.**

He returned to the filing he'd been in the middle of, labeling folders and slipping them into various boxes strewn across the floor. Though there were complete records on the Torchwood computer database, the Welshman trusted paper more than anything. Ink would not disappear in the event of a power outage. A small chime from his pocket alerted him to a newly received message from Jack that he scanned quickly.

**u'll b in truble w/ ur bf or ur boss. either way ur gunna b punished!**

Ianto just chuckled as he imagines Jack waiting for him, possibly wearing the outfit he'd picked out but more likely waiting for Ianto to slip it on.

**Fine. I guess a mad boss is better than a mad boyfriend. Meet you in 10?**

Jack's reply was almost instantaneous:

**i'll b counting the seconds**

Ianto, on the other hand, had already pulled out his silver stopwatch.


End file.
